Unexpected Beginnings
by brittanaanddantana
Summary: Brittany is a world-class casting agent, her job is her life. When she meets Santana could that all change? Brittana story with mentions of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel stop" Santana laughed "You seem so nervous, you've auditioned for like a billion things before, what's wrong with you?

"Have you not heard of this casting agent? She's like the biggest in the bussiness! If she gives me a no that's basically the end of my career and like-" Rachel rambed.

"Okay, Berry, stop. Look you're great, i'm sure she'll love you, which one is she anyway?" Santana asked her friend. They were stood at the side of the stage so they could see them quite clearly, there were three judges in total but for some reason Rachel seemed to be paticularly nervous about performing for one of them.

"Can you see the girl there?" Rachel said pointed aimlessly toward the table.

"The brunette?"

"No, no, the blonde.. there!" Rachel said.

Santana was mesmirised by the girl, she had the most beautiful eyes she had ever was just staring at her in awe.

"Saaan" Rachel giggled "You okay? You sure?"

"Erm, yeah-yeah, she's, woah" Santana muttered.

"I know, she's gorgeous, I get it, now can we focus on me for a second please, seeing as thi is the most important audition of my life?" Rachel continued o ramble, but Santana wasn't really paying attention, all her attention was on the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, who was dress completely in black and had a smile to die for.

"Santana!" Rachel seemed pretty annoyed now.

"Rach, i'm sorry bu-" Santana tried to reply.

"No-no, Santana stop, today is not the day, i'm going to get ready ae you coming? Wait, i think i know the answer" Rachel laughed and walked away. Santana just smiled and focused her attention back on the girl. There was around three people auditioning before Rachel was due to perform, but Santana wasn't really watching them she was concentrated on the girl.

"I think i'm ready, i'm on next San!" Rachel said, sounding a ittle more excited than nervous this time.

"Good luck! I'll go sit in the audience to watch" Santana kissed her friends cheek and make her way to a seat. There wasnt many people watching the auditions, only the odd person, presumably there just for moral support as Santana was. She sat in the middle-ish, a little behind the table where the casting agents were sat. Granted, she was there for her best friend, but she did choose that seat to ge a better view of the blonde. Rachel walked on the stage and introduced herself, and began to sing "Don't Rain On My Parade" Santana rolled her eyes and smiled s she began to sing as this was just so predictable for Rachel, it was her 'go to' song and Sanatana must have heard it well over a billion times. She sang it perfectly of course, and looked very pleased with herself when she had finshed. The agents seemed impressed as they all stood up and clapped, they didn't do that for anyone else. Suddenly, the blonde girl spoke.

"That was very good, Rachel, i'm very impressed, we've seen a lot of people today and you stand out, we'll be intouch" The girl spoke.

"Th-thank you!" Rachel yelped, she sounded ethstatic. I mean you would be, this meant a lot to Rachel, and Santana was more that pleased for he friend. Rachel ran over to Santana and jumped into her arms for a hug. Santana wasn't reluctant and picked her friend up and began to congradulate her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Santana said.

"Thank you, i'm so happy, oh my god" Rachel exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get home, Quinn will be home from work now and i'm sure she'll want to erm congradulate you" Santana laughed.

Rachel hit Santana's arm playfully and began to walk through the aisles toward the door, Santana was looking down trying not to trip, as Rachel was walking pretty fast ahead of her, must be eager to get home, she thought. To Santana's shock sh bumped into someone. It was her, the girl she had been staring at and lusting over for the best part of three hours.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry" Santana began, realising she had knoced some paper work out of her hands all over the red-carpeted floor. The blonde smiled, and bent down, helping Santana to pick up the papers.

"Don't worry about it" She said. "I'm Brittany"

Santana was at a loss for words, she was actually speaking to her. Santana stood up and handed Brittany the papers.

"Hi.. i'm Santana, here you go" She smiled, a half smile, the one she always does when she gets nervous.

"Thank you, so what are you doing here? I don't remember you auditioning.." Brittany asked.

"No, no, i'm friends with Rachel i came with her" Santana said.

"Oh, you have one talented friend" Brittney said. "Do you sing or act?"

"Erm, i used to, not so much anymore" Santana said "I wish i could, it was like my dream, but i guess i took the sensible option with my life"

"I'd love to hear you sometime" Brittany winked. "Will you be coming back with her when she get's her call back?"

Santana was shocked, the blonde girl was actually flirting with her.

"Ye-yeah, i guess, probably, yeah" Santana was annoyed at herself at how nervos this girl was making her, she was never like this, what was wrong with her?

"Good" Brittany smiled."

"I have to go now" Santana said "Rachel will be waiting ouside for me" Santana sounded a little saddened by this, this didn't go un-noticed by Brittney.

"Oh, okay, i'll see you around then, Santana" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah.. bye" Santana quickly walked away with the biggest smile on her face, and she couldn't wait until Rachel got her call back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello baby" Quinn said to Rachel as her and Santana entered their apartment, which they also shared with Kurt.

"Hey" Rachel replied and started kissing her girlfriend.

"Ugh, guys get a room" Santana said, and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up San, you're just jealous" Quinn laughed "How did it go then?" She asked, now turnring her attention back to Rachel.

"So good, they all stood up, and said how good i was!" Rachel said sounding very excited.

"Aw baby, i'm so happy for you" Quinn replied.

"Also, Santana has a little crush on Brittany, don't you now San?" Rachel giggled.

"Wait, as in the casting-agent?" Quin asked.

"Ha, yes" Rachel said.

"I do not!" Santana protested.

"Why are you blushing then?" Quinn teased.

Santana stayed silent as Rachel and Quinn contined giggling to each other. Santana went and showered, and to her suprised her mind was completley taken over by Brittany. Santana just tried to shake these thoughts, she thought it was silly as nothing would ever happen, would it? I mean, she'd never even get to spend time with her, not properly anyways.

Santana soon got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, and waked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Oh, Santana Lopez in a towel, Brittany is missing out" Kurt said, causing himself, Quinn and Rachel to burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, jeez i just thought she was pretty is that a crime?" Santana said, and instantly regretted as it was met with a chorus of "Aww" from the group.

"Oh, screw you guys" Santana aughed and went to get ready.

- Three days later -

Santana was awoken by a very loud Rachel Berry screaming about something, she didn't here all of what she was saying but it was soething along the lines of "I got it, i got it!" She must of got the call back, Santana thought, she glanced over at the clock to see it was only 6:47am.. On a Saturday.

"Uh, no me gusta" Santana grounded and rolled back over, but before she got the chance to shut her eyes Rachel charged in with the news.

"Rach, i'm happy for you, and i knew you'd get it, but i's nearly like 7am, come on Rach, San doesn't do mornings" Santana said.

"You wish you were doing Brittany" Rachel laughed and walked out.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, San?" Rachel yelled back in.

"Uh, what now?!" Santana snapped.

"My call back's on Monday, will you please come, Quinn & Kurt are working, and you can tme off easier, plus Brittany wil be there, pleaaaaase?" Rachel pleaded, even though there was really know need, Santana knew Brittany would be there so she was sold on the idea.

"Yeah, of course i will" Santana said.

"Yeah, of course you will" Rachel winked "Maybe try getting her number next time, San ay?"

"i wish" Santana said and rolled back over to sleep.

- Monday (Call Back Day)

Santana and Rachel opened the theatre doors, and began to walk in, the doors opening grasped Brittanys attention as she turned around. When she realised it was them she ushered them over to the table, even though someone was performing, Rachel thought this was quite rude, but she's Brittany Pierce she can do what she likes. The two girls walked over, and Rachel gave Santana and nudge as if to say "Be cool".

"Good luck today, Rachel" Brittany began. "I'm sure you'll do well, what song are you doing?"

"Defying Gravity" Rachel responded with a small smile.

"Ah, good choice, Hello Santana" The blonde smiled.

"Hi again" Santana said.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Rachel interupted, and sloped off.

"So, aren't you at work today, living your 'sensible route'?" Brittany asked.

"Well i should be, but it's my business so it's easier to take time off" Santana said, and was quite happy with the fact Brittany remembered the comment she made in their breif conversation.

"That's cool, what kind of business?"

"I own a couple of clubs, so it's mostly night work anyway" Santana said

"That's actually really cool" Brittany smiled "Doesn't sound like the sensible route to me"

"Well it is to me, it's not my dream" Santana said, she didn't sound too dis heartened as she let go of her younger selfs dreams years ago.

At this point Rachel left the bathroom and was going to go back over to the two girls, but they seemed quite deep in conversation so she thought she wouldn't interupt.

Santana was shocked at just how flirty Brittany was with her, but she didn't mind, she felt such a connetion with the girl, something she'd never felt with anyone.

"I'd love to hear all about your dreams" Brittany said.

"I'm sure they'd just bore you" Santana said.

"I don't think you could bore me" She smiled. Santana just blushed.

"I better get back to Rachel" Santana said "I'll see you around"

"How about tomorrow night?" Brittany said, which left Santana a little shocked.

"Erm, yeah, yeah sure" Santana said

"Can i have your number, San?" Brittany asked. Brittany made Santana so nervous, and she kind of liked it, but it was all new to Santana.

"Hmm, maybe" Santana teased. Brittany's faced dropped.

"You're too easy" Santana laughed and wrote her number down for Brittany.

"I'll see you, tomorrow then?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, i'll call you" Brittany said as Santana walked down the aisle to take a seat next to Rachel.

"So, what just happened?" Rachel asked.

"She's taking me out tomorrow" Santana said, trying to contain her excitment.

"What?! Oh my god, San! Aw, yay, i knew you liked each other, i was feeling some serious energy exchnges going on over there" Rachel said

Santana just laughed.

As the act carried on performing Santana and Brittany exachanged a few glances and smiles, and each one made the butterflies in Santana's stomach go crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Santana, you should definatly wear this!" Kurt suggested while holding up an extremely short skirt that he had found while rumaging through Santana's closet.

"Kurt, no, i seriously don't want to look like a whore" Santana protested.

"I'm sure Brittany will not be complaining" Kurt laughed.

"No, i think i'll wear this" Santana said while holding up a red dress, it wasn't too short, but just enough. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Well you better change then, it's 7:15 what time's she picking you up?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh, fuck, she'll be here in like fifteen minutes" Santana said, she was panicing now, she was already so nervous. She doesn't go on dates too often and when she does they never really work out too well, so she was hoping this one would. Santana was in the bathroom, fixing her hair and doing her lip gloss when she heard Kurt walking down the hall.

"She's just getting ready, she'll just be a minute, please come in.. Santana!"

Santana checked herself over, and left the bathroom to see Brittany sat in the lounge laughing with Kurt, Rachel and Quinn.

"Hey San, you look gorgeous" Brittany said and stood up to meet the girl.

Santana giggled "Thank you, so do you"

"Quinn was just telling me about some old Glee club stories" Brittany laughed.

"Oh no, what did she tell you" Santana asked.

"That doesnt matter" Brittany laughed "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, come on" Brittany replied.

"Bye guys" Santana yelled as the opened the door to leave.

"Have a good time" Rachel yelled.

"Yeah, look afer her Brittany" Quinn winked.

"Of course i will, bye everyone" Brittany said and closed the door behind the two of them.

"So, where are you taking me?" Santana asked.

"Well, i was thinking dinner at my please, and then maybe we could go out if you wanted?" Brittany asked.

"Sounds good" Santana smiled as they approached Brittany's car. Brittany opened the door for Santana and held her hand as she let her in. Brittany then got in her side and started the car and began driving down the street.

"You're room mates have some lovely stories about you, San" Brittany smiled.

"Oh my, what did they say exactly?" Santana questioned.

"Well they mentioned your song, trouty mouth was it?" Brittany winked.

"Haha, yes, i stand by that song, it was quite something" Santana laughed.

"Well, i have a piano at my place, maybe you could play it for me?" Brittany asked.

"If you're lucky" Santana laughed "Where abouts do you live?"

"Just around this corner" Brittany replied. Santana gazed out of her window and absorbed her surroundings, Brittany lived in a very nice neighbourhood, which didn't shock Santana. I mean Brittany was quite a big deal in the Broadway bussiness.

"Come on" Brittany said as she parked the car next to her house.

The two girls got out and began to walk up the path to Brittany' house, Brittany held on to Santana's hand which caused her to go nervous again. She blushed, which didn't go un-noticed by Brittany and she just smiled. When entering Brittany's home Santana was a little taken-a-back. She had a white marble floor, and a rather big stair case that was covered by a red carpet.

"Wow, this is lovely" Santana said.

"Aw, thank you" Brittany smiled, while leading Santana through to the kitchen where their meals were laid out on the rather large table. Brittany held the chair out for Santana to sit down. Little things like that made Santana like Brittany that much more.

"I'm expecting a performance later, Miss Lopez" Brittany smiled.

"Are you now?" Santana giggled.

"Yeah, i've heard some great things about your voice" She smiled.

"Its okay i guess, i mean i don't sing that much though, i guess i could make an exception for you though, Miss Pierce" Santana winked.

The two girls ate their dinner and the conversation between the two was going very well, this was definatley the best date Santana had ever been on, Santana had began to really like this girl. After they had finished their meal, Brittany suggested they watch a movie as neither of them really wanted to go out to a club. Brittany gave in to Santana's demands to watch Finding Nemo, as it was her favourite movie, and Brittany would have done just about anything for Santana at the moment. Brittany poped the movie in and smiled and rolled her eyes at Santana as she sat down next to her on the sofa.

"I can't believe i gave in to you" Brittney giggled while putting her arm around Santana.

"Very smooth" Santana laughed. "But you give in to me quite easy"

"That's true, you have that effect on me, Lopez" Brittany smiled.

Santana cuddled up to the blonde on the sofa while Brittany has her arms wrapped around Santana. Santana was really into the movie as if her eyes were glued to the screen, Brittany smiled to herself and kissed the top of Santana's forehead. The butterflies in Santana's stomach were going crazy and she held on tighter to the blonde. Brittany hadnt kissed Santana yet, but she really wanted to, she was a little nervous though, even thoough she seems to be quite calm around Santana, they girl does have quite an effect on her. Brittany was lazily playing with Santana's hair and stroking down her back, she moved her left hand up to Santana's cheek, which caused Santana to turn and look at her, they both leaned in and their lips collided. Santana moaned into the kiss and ran her tounge along Brittany's bottom lip, begging for entrance and deepening the kiss. Brittany pulled Santana on top of her and now Santana was straddling the blonde. Santana had never had a more perfect moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany held Santana's hand as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Thank you for last night, Britt, it was perfect" Santana said while her hands rested lazily on Brittanys hips.

"You're welcome, you're lucky i put up with watching that movie for you, i must like you" Brittany winked.

"I hope so" Santana smiled.

"Yeah, a lot actually, so with that being the case i should hope to be seeing you again" Brittany said, not quite sure herself if it was a question or a statment.

"Definatley" Santana said.

"Are you coming with Rachel for final callbacks in a few weeks, and rehersals if she gets it, which she will" Brittany said.

"Yeah, i'll see you then" Santana said.

"Okay, i better get going, i'll see you later" Brittany said, and pulled Santana in for a small kiss.

"Bye Britt" Santana watched the blonde walk down the stairs and walked into her apartment. She was suprised as she couldn't open the door at first, and she soon came to realise that was because her three room-mates where behind the door.

"Guys, really?" Santana groaned.

"We erm we just-" Kurt stammered.

"Yeah, save it lady Hummel" Santana said.

"So, how did last night go, you dirty stop out?" Quinn giggled, and sat down on the sof a next to Rachel and Kurt, and they all looked very interested in what Santana got up to last night. She made herself a coffee and sat down to tell them all about it. She had started to really like Brittany.


End file.
